Sufriendo por Ti
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Soul se ha ido dejando a Maka completamente sola, ella está sufriendo en su soledad ¿Qué sucederá cuando el albino decida volver y darle una gran sorpresa a su técnico? SxM Mal Summary


Airi: ¡Hola! Otro Fic por parte de esta loca ;D jeje

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. A continuación:

* * *

**Sufriendo por ti**

Hoy la luna dejó de brillar… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ya no estás junto a mí. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber rechazado aquella propuesta, soy una completa estúpida ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ahora estoy aquí, así… entregándole mi alma a quién la desee… porque yo ya no la necesito más.

Y es que mi corazón dejo de palpitar en el preciso instante en el que atravesaste ese umbral ¿Por qué te has ido? Me lo pregunto cada vez que puedo aunque ya se la respuesta. Si pudiera morir en este instante, créeme que sin dudarlo lo haría, y es que mi alma lo está, mi corazón también… murieron cuando decidiste partir.

Ahora estoy sentada en el suelo, mientras miro al cielo a través de la ventana, las estrellas se ven tan diferentes, existen miles en el firmamento unas acompañando a las otras, no sabes cómo las envidio. Y la envidio a ella, a ella que está ahora junto a ti.

En mi soledad me vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué te has marchado? ¿Por qué me has dejado aquí? Completamente sola en esta horrible oscuridad que detesto con todo mi ser. Tengo miedo ¿Y a ti qué? Lo sé… no te importa, así como no te importó que sucedería conmigo luego de que tomaste aquella decisión ¿Lo recuerdas? Tal vez no. Lo mejor sería que yo tampoco lo recordara, existen ocasiones en las que no puedo evitar ser masoquista y lo sabes, pero dudo que te importe.

Si te importara aunque sea un poco ¿Te hubieses quedado? No lo sé. Siento como las lágrimas se deslizan por mis sonrojadas mejillas ¿Qué más da si me demuestro a mí misma lo cobarde que soy sin ti? Tú eres mi razón para vivir… eres mi fortaleza, eres mi valentía, eres el hombre al que yo amo.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos mientras liberaba el dolor que se acumulaba en mi pecho, ya no soy una niña pequeña pero los sentimientos no cambian en mi interior. Sigo siendo la misma chica de siempre, la misma niña agresiva y aplicada que ha compartido contigo los mejores momentos de su vida. ¿Quién diría que Maka Albarn terminaría enamorándose de su compañero?

Pero tú tienes la culpa, si tan solo no hubieses hecho que yo me enamorara… las cosas serían diferentes. Yo ahora estaría feliz por ti, y es que no puedo evitar no estarlo. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en mi lugar? Estarías en la misma situación que yo ¿No es verdad?

Sentí la puerta principal abrirse y mi corazón dio un vuelco ¿Acaso has regresado?

– Maka ¿Dónde estás? – Te escuché pronunciar, pero por mi parte las palabras no quieren salir ¿Es esto real o solo es una treta creada por mi mente? No lo sé, pero por favor desearía que fuese real.

– Maka… – Repetiste. Sentí tus pasos acercarse a mi habitación, abriste la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, alcé mi mirada y me encontré con tus hermosos ojos carmesí, las lágrimas se negaban a desaparecer y seguían escapando de mis ojos. Caminaste hasta quedar frente a mí, mientras yo abrazaba mis rodillas en un acto de desesperación. Lentamente deje esa posición y estiré mi mano derecha para acariciar tu rostro con ella, ya que te habías acuclillado frente a mí. Me mirabas directo a los ojos y sonreíste al tiempo que exclamabas:

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Suspiraste – Sabes que solo me fui por una semana a visitar a mi madre, nada más – Seguías sonriendo con ternura, pero yo no podía evitar seguir llorando ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ha sido la semana más difícil de toda mi vida. Y todo porque estuve sin ti. Me abrazaste y juntaste tus labios con los míos para fundirnos en un dulce beso. ¿Por qué siento celos hasta de tu madre? Todo es culpa de mi inseguridad, lo sé. Pero también es tu culpa por irte así tan de golpe, cuando sabes que mi vida depende de la tuya, y que mi felicidad solo se presenta cuando estás junto a mí.

– No vuelvas a dejarme sola… – Susurré cuando nos separamos por busca de oxígeno, no quería demostrarte lo débil que soy sin ti. Pero es necesario que lo sepas, pues para la próxima tal vez ya no me encuentres aquí. Aunque tengo la seguridad de que no existirá una próxima vez.

– No lo haré, además tú te negaste a acompañarme – Limpiaste mi rostro cuidadosamente con una de tus manos, mientras la otra la entrelazabas con la mía. – La próxima vez te vendrás junto a mí. He hablado con mi madre y la he convencido de que eres la mejor candidata – Murmuraste en mi oído ¿Candidata? Te miré sin comprender a qué te referías con aquella palabra, sonreíste y del bolsillo de tu pantalón sacaste una pequeña cajita, la cual me entregaste.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Estaba estupefacta, hace unos segundos estabas tan lejos de mí, y yo sufriendo por tu ausencia. Y ahora veme, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te abrace fuertemente luego de recibir tu presente y saber que era un anillo de compromiso, el cual pusiste en mi dedo. Reíste sin disimulo y me besaste en los labios con mucha pasión. ¿Hace falta que te diga que acepto compartir el resto de mi vida junto a ti? Sinceramente lo dudo, pero por si acaso aún esperas mi respuesta:

– Acepto ser tu esposa, Soul E. Evans – Finalicé y volví a besarte con intensidad, mientras te abrasaba para que no volvieras a irte de mi lado nunca más.

* * *

Airi: Bien, no sé… esto nació cuando estaba… sufriendo XD jeje

Ok no se molesten, me encanta jugar con esas emociones y hacerles creer que era algo trágico X3

¿Merece Reviews? (debería meterme bien en la cabeza que el que a mí me guste sufrir, no significa que a todos les guste :O) jeje, bien cuídense mucho y si leyeron este Fic ¿podrían comentar para saber que les ha parecido? ¡Gracias de antemano!

Sayo~


End file.
